Old Friends
by AnnieSmith32
Summary: Strauss is out and Anna is in. But what will happen when her and Dr. Reid have an interesting past. Will she and the Dr. be able to keep it together?
1. Hello

***I do not own Criminal Minds ***

Reid and Seaver sat at there desks working on paper work. Slowly their eyes started to drift to the empty desk that sat next to Reid's. It had been three months since Prentiss had died and it took a lot just to keep working for the BAU team. "Where's Hotch?" Morgan asks walking in with his coffee taking the young agents out of their state of grief.

"I have not seen him all day but his car was in the parking lot when I got here." Reid answers

"That's odd." Morgan states.

"I could go ask Rossi." Seaver offers standing up.

"Ask me what kid?" Rossi asks walking up behind them with the newly reassigned Jennifer Jareau.

"Where Hotch is." Morgan asks for Seaver looked to angry to speak. Ever since J.J had come back Rossi had not been spending as much time with Seaver as he had in the past.

"The second he got here he said he had to go talk to the unit chief." Rossi sat down on the side of Seavers' desk, she gave him a look and then sat down in her chair.

"Wait he said 'unit chief' and not Strauss." Reid asks

Rossi looked into space like he was thinking. "Now that you mention it he did."

"Maybe someone finally noticed how much of a witch Strauss is and fired her." J.J joked and everyone started laughing until they saw two people walking over the cat walk from Strauss' office. One was Hotch, but the other was a young women with light brown, curly hair that came to about her shoulder blades.

"Anna" Spencer stood up and said barley audible.

"You know her?" Morgan asks walking up to Spencer as they all watched the two walk to Hotch's office and stopping there to talk more.

"I went to the Academy with her. She is a year younger than me."

"Maybe she is Emily's replacement." J.J offered and everyone got quieter. J.J had been the one most eager to talk about Emily. She did not have trouble talking about her as everyone else did, except Hotch, but that was just his demeanour.

The silence was broken by Hotch yelling down to them. "BAU team in the conference room please."

Spencer made sure that he was in the back of the line of people as they followed Hotch and Anna. The team walks in and fills in around the table. Hotch and Anna stood up near the plasma. "Sorry sir." Garcia rushes in as she pushes up her glasses. "Do we have... a … case." She says slowly as she sees the girl standing with Hotch, then looks around at the other five confused faces.

"We do but you all need to know something before we start. Now understand you are the only people who know this so far so it must stay quiet." Hotch starts and wait as everyone agrees before continuing. "This is Anna Palanco and I will let her explain the rest." He says before sitting down.

"Hello everyone. I have some bad news. I am afraid Erin Strauss has been diagnosed with cancer and is not healthy enough to continue working." J.J and Garcia's hands flew to their mouths as Morgan tried to suppress a smile and Rossi did not even work to hide his.

"Dave" Hotch states with a stern look to his friend.

"What, I am not happy she is sick, I am happy that we do not have to listen to her any more." He explains.

"Then who is going to be the new Unit Chief?" Seaver asks as everyone's eyes find Hotch.

"I was offered the position, but I turned it down." The room was filled with a ton of 'what's' and 'why's'. "I saw how it made Strauss and I don't think I could do that."

"Aaron she was like that before that job." Dave says and everyone laughs.

"Wait so who is the Unit Chef?" Reid asks. Hotch turns to Anna as does everyone else.

"She is?" Morgan asks

"I know. I was very surprised to. But Derek Morgan this could have been you if you would have taken the position in New York. Which-" She picks up a folder from her pile in front of her and hands in to him. "They are offering you the position again."

Everyone was quiet as Derek took the folder and looked it over before closing it and tossing it back over to her. It slide across the table as he says, "I decline."

"Very well." Taking it back and sticking it in the end of her pile. "If you would all do me the favour of telling me your names. I know who three of you are but I would like to know the rest. I am well aware of how Strauss was and I will try and be different from her. But I have only just moved here from New York and I have not had the pleasure of looking over all of your files."

"Penelope Garcia" Garcia says standing up with a big smile. They shake hands before saying, "I love your scarf by the way." She says motioning to the bright pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Thank you. I have another at home if you would like it. I got two from my birthday once." She says before turning to the two other blonds who were standing behind this one. "Jennifer Jareau. Ashley Seaver." They say with a hand shake. "David Rossi." He says from behind Anna, she turns and shakes his hand. "Well know that I know you all you may get to work. I believe this case will be extremely difficult. Good Luck." She picks up her files and walks out of the room.

"She is like a baby." Rossi states as they all begin to walk out of the room.

"I know." Hotch says as he walks off to his office. Rossi following suit as does J.J.

"Where's he going?" Morgan offers to Seaver as he points after Reid who was walking up to Anna's office.

"Maybe there was more to their relationship than just knowing each other."

"You think?"

"Reid barely looked up from his hands the whole time she spoke. And her eyes repetitively rested on him."

"Huh. Lover boy has to work with an ex." Seaver rolled her eyes and continued to her desk.

"You couldn't have told me?" Spencer asks leaning against the door frame of Anna's office. She smiles not looking up from the box of files she was sorting through. After a while of silence he states, "So is that the scarf I bought or the one you did? Because-"

"What was I supposed to say?" Anna asks looking up and moving the hair that fell into her face. She crosses her arms across her chest before continuing. "Hey Spencer we haven't talking I five years but guess what, I got another promotion before you. Look who the genius is now...I did not know this is where you were working."

"Well not exactly those words but something along those lines." He jokes walking in and shutting the door, realizing this might turn into a big fight. "Congrates by the way." He comments sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." She says as he walks up to her desk. "I don't want this job. I wish Agent Hotchner took this job. I was pretty happy where I was."

"Then why did you take it?" Spencer tried to keep his voice calm begging her to follow.

"I don't know." She whined sitting down at her chair and putting her face in her hands. Spencer sat down in a chair across from her and waited for her to talk. Even though he knew the answer already, to push herself. That is what she does. "Do you think I can do this job?" She asks removing her hands from her face.

Spencer could see the tears forming at her eyes. "Your smart-"

She cut him off before he could finish, "That is not answering my question." She pulls her legs up to herself and says "Yes or no."

"Yes"

"Liar." She looks out the window refusing to make eye contact as a tear fell down her face.

"It might be hard at first but you can do this job, I know it."

"Go work. I have the power to fire you now." Was all she replied. With out another word he got up and walked to the door. "Hey, when you get back, come talk to me." And he walked out.

***I don't think this is written very well but it was written on a very long drive home to where I was so bored it was annoying. Please review good or bad.***


	2. Visiting

As everyone returned to their desks to grab the few things they needed to finish paper work this weekend, Reid went to Anna's office to do as she asked of him before he left five days ago.

"She has gone home." Anna's secretary stopped him before he entered the office.

"Do you know-" Reid started, but was stopped by the secretary holding up a folded piece of paper.

"She said to give this to you."

"Thank you." He walked back out to his desk before he read it.

_Spencer,_

_ If you are reading this it means you are home and you are listening to my instructions. So either you are worried for your job or you have forgiven me. I hope it is the second._

_ I still would like to talk, my new address is 2023 Continental Drive. _

_ Thank you,_

_ Anna_

Spencer smiled to himself before packing up his leather messenger bag and heading out to his car. "Where you off to in such a hurry?" Morgan asks him with a smirk from his own car.

"Just in a hurry to get home."

"So it has nothing to do with the new Unit Chief?"

Reid's head shot up. What could Derek have known. "Nothing." He says finally getting into his car a quickly pulling out of the parking lot.

Anna sat on her sofa reading over yet another file that she did not really care for. She knew that the BAU team had arrived about forty minutes ago. She was hoping that Spencer did not forget about her wanting to talk. Or that he had chosen to ignore her wants.

She sat up and threw the file on her coffee table. She pulled her legs under her and began chewing on her nail. Just has she was about to give up and head to bed there was a knock at her door. She quickly jumped up and ran to her door. She threw it open without another thought as to who might be on the other side.

"Thank god!" She threw her arms around Spencer's neck.

"I didn't think the case was that difficult." With out even a smile Anna let go and walked over to the sofa curling back into the position she was before.

"But the four others that the teams had were really terrible. I have to look them all over." Spencer could see the tears forming at her eyes as she spoke. "Spence this job is terrible."

"Then resign." He knew she would never do it. She would never give up.

"Hell no." There she is. He though as a smile appeared on his face as he walked over and joined her on the sofa. "Spence, help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." She wines and leans her head into his chest. He gently rubs his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her.

"You can do this job, it may be a pain right now but I have a feeling it might get better."

"Do you think Strauss would be of any help if I went and talked to her?" She asked lightly. She knew what everyone thought about Strauss. Hell she knew Strauss.

"She might, but I have never really seen her be helpful." They laid there in silence for a while longer before a very loud noise interrupted that sounded from Spencer's stomach. Anna sat up and started laughing not long after Spencer joined her.

"Do you want to order some food?"

"Yes, please." Spencer says as he follows her into the kitchen to find more boxes. She really did not unpack yet.

"The old renters left a ton of take out menu's here. But do you know any where good? That is open at..." She looks over at the stove and says "Twelve o' two?"

"Um, there is this place called Jake's, it's open twenty- four hours and is a little diner that does take out. It's number is 202.789.9130."

"Do they do pizza?" Anna asks with a smile.

"Yes they do pizza." Spencer mocks as he pulls out his phone and starts dialling.

"Get pepperoni!" She screams as the man on the other line answers.

After Spencer placed the order and hung up the phone he says, "Twenty minutes, seventeen dollars." She nods and walks back out to the living room to find her purse.

"I can get it." He offers pulling out his wallet.

"Don't be silly, I make more anyhow." She jokes. Spencer nods and looks around. The awkward silences just making the sexual tension in the room stand out more.

"I could come over tomorrow and help you unpack." He offers without even thinking that that would mean more awkward silence and more tension.

"You don't have to do that, it is your day off, enjoy the break."

"I would not mind, plus I would get to help organize and your place would not look like a complete mess."

"It will always look like a complete mess. Remember my dorm room?" He smiles remembering more than just the clutter. The other things that happened in that room were pretty nice for his big brain to remember, every detail.

"Just let me help."

She looks him over with a smirk on her face before saying, "Well if you are going to leave and just come back in a few hours you should just stay here." She offers moving a file from the sofa so she could sit down.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, with you being my boss and all..."

"I was talking about on the couch, but that does sound nice. I miss having you as company in my bed." Spencer blushes at her comment. Even though he was secretly hoping she would offer.


	3. Caught Together

**So I have a correction to make. I keep saying Unit Chief and that is Hotch. Section chief is what I mean to type. Thank you for the correction!**

**If any one is still reading from before. I am sorry it has been so long since I updated. Got stuck!**

**Please Review!**

"What even is this?" Spencer asks as he pulls out a strange looking bird replica. It was pretty ugly.

Anna started laughing at his face. "That is trash. It should stay in that box and get sent back to my mother."

"Why would your mother send you this?" Spencer thrrows it in a box that was full of all the stuff that Anna no longer wanted. It was so hard that the bird was probably broken.

Anna leaves out a long breath and plopped down on the couch, "Spence, lets take a break."

"Fine with me." He says standing up from where he sat on the floor and walking over to the couch.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Anna asks lying her head on his chest and curling up next to him.

"Let's go out."

"To where?"

"Any where. There is a little café down the street called Sally's. They have pretty good food."

"Sounds good to me. I need some coffee."

"That should have been the first thing you unpacked." Spencer complains as they stand up and walk over to the kitchen where their coats were lying.

"Sorry." Anna chided as they walk to the door. "Thanks for today by the way."

"No problem. I had fun." Spencer smiles down at her as they leave the apartment.

Morgan and Garcia sit on a bench in front of the park waiting for Garica's new pomeranian to finish it's business. Morgan sat looking at Marty, or as he called it, the stupid little fur ball as Garcia was people watching. "Derek, Derek!" Garcia starts hitting his leather jacket covered forearm.

"What, what?" He asks looking over annoyed.

Garcia's smile was so big it brought a smile to his lips. "You will never guess who just walked into Sally's together."

"Brad and Angelina." He jokes.

"No, Reid and the new baby." She says looking over to the small cafe where on the small terrace outside where everyone sat, sat Reid and Anna. Anna had a slight smile on her face that was slowly turning into a smirk as they look at their menu's. Reid was mumbling something but he was smiling as well. Not long after Reid's lips stall, Anna's head throws back and she starts laughing, her hand flying over her mouth. Reid's eyebrows raise as he peeks at her over his menu.

"Let's go see what Reid did to make her laugh like that." Morgan states standing and taking the little dog in his hand.

"Aw, doesn't that look out of place." Garcia clams looking at the big muscle guy holding the two pound furry Pomeranian. "Give me him!" She takes the puppy from Morgan as the cross the street.

"Well hello there." Morgan starts stopping on the opposite side of the fence that distinguishes the terrace from the street.

"Good afternoon Agent Morgan, Miss Garcia." Anna smiles at them giving them each a small nod. Morgan was caught off guard by her response. There was not shock in her façade, no worry in her voice that she was doing something wrong. Anna takes note on the fact that it looked like no one was going to continue the conversation. Spencer had his face down in his menu. "So, who is this little guy?" She asks turning to Garcia and scratching behind Marty's ear. The little dog smiles which makes his little tongue hang out.

"This is my new puppy, Marty." Garcia says smiles at Anna who was still petting the dog.

"Not that that thing is really considered a dog." Morgan adds glaring at the thing.

"And what is considered a dog Morgan?" Anna inquires putting her hands in her laps and looking over at him.

"Not that." Reid interrupts looking over at it.

Morgan smiles at Reid and clamps his hand on his shoulder. "Well, we agree on something." Reid looks down with a smile on his face. "A dog is something that does not bounce when it barks."

"Big dogs bounce when they bark sometimes." Anna contracts. "My shepard would when it would get excited."

"That isn't bouncing, that is jumping." Morgan throws back.

The conversation is interrupted by the confused waitress returning with coffee. "Would you two like a table?" She asks.

"No, we were just visiting friends." Garcia responds with a smile.

"Okay, are you two ready to order?" She asks opening her paper book. The two order before turning back to Garcia and Morgan.

"So, what is going on here?" Morgan asks pointing two the couple at the table.

"We are eating lunch. Reid was helping me move into my new apartment and I did not have food. What are you two doing out?"

"Walking Marty." Garcia states.

"So that was all that is going on between you two? Just unpacking?" Morgan smirks at them.

"The question can go both ways Agent." Anna states.

"Morgan and Garcia have the best friendship ever." Reid states.

"Anything beyond that would ruin it." Garcia adds.

"Plus," Morgan adds. "It seems there is some history between you two."

"Well that is none of your business what happened between us in the past Agent Morgan, and it would be good for you to not let your curiosity get the best of you." Anna superiority showed in her response. Which took them all back a step. She was the youngest of the four, and the highest rank.

"Yes, Ma'am." Was his response.

"Well Derek, let's leave these two with their lunch." Garcia says trying to get Morgan to not say something he will regret. The group said goodbye to each other and parted ways.

**Review Please**


	4. Strange Leader

**Short chapter! But I am hoping to get their history done within the next couple of chapters!**

Morgan walks into the bull pen on monday to find Anna standing next to Reid at his desk. Anna had a folder as Reid looked at the computer screen. Morgan stops in his track and pulls off his glasses. _What is wrong with Reid? _ He thought as he looked at Anna. With her tight skirt and tight jacket. _If he has the chance why isn't he sleeping with her?_ Morgan shakes his head as he walks over to the couple. "Good Morning Ma'am, Reid." After the other day it was probably good for his career to call her ma'am.

"Good morning Agent Morgan. How was your weekend?" Anna asks looking up and closing her folder.

"Just great, and how was yours?"

"Terrible. I unpacked boxes all weekend." Morgan smiles at her and at the fact that they were not going to dwell on the little bad interference between them.

"And how was yours Reid?"

"Good actually. I got to make fun of priceless art and then throw it down a trash shoot." He answers, Anna lets a giggle slip through her lips as she looks down at him.

"I better get back to work. You two have a good day." She leaves them with another smile before returning to her office.

"Anna?" Hotch asks knocking on the door hinge of Anna's office.

Anna looks up and takes off her reading glasses. "Hey Hotch." She says motioning him in.

As he walks in he starts talking, "We have a case in Wyoming. It's confidential and I do not know much about it. So they want you there."

Anna's face lights up like it was Christmas morning. "A week of no desk work!" She jumps up and pulls her gun from the desk and clips it on her shirt. She grabs her jacket and a go bag.

"Why do you have that?" Hotch asks pointing to it.

"Old habits are hard to break."

"Like packing a bag everyday?"

"Yes, like packing a bag everyday." Anna asserts as they walk out of the office and back to the bullpen where Reid, Seaver and Morgan were talking with their bags sitting close to them. J.J was standing by the doors talking on her cell phone as Rossi stood up in his office on his desk phone.

"You spoke to them already?" Anna asks as they descend the stairs toward the group.

"I did not inform them of anything. I just told them we had a case, that we would read in on the flight." Hotch explains. Anna walks over to stand by Reid's desk and plops her bag on his messy desk. Morgan stops in the middle of his sentence.

"Are you joining us on this trip Ma'am?" Seaver inquires standing from her desk and walking over to them.

"Are you?" J.J asks joining them.

"Why do we need the chief on this case?" Rossi asks joining as well.

"Hey, hey, give me a moment to answer." Anna puts her hands up in surrender. "Yes, I will be joining the team on this case. But we do not know much about it so... we should get going." She motions for them to walk out the door.

The team enters the Cheyenne police department. "Thank Goodness your here." The head chief starts walking over to them.

"I'm Anna Palanco, Section Chief." Anna's voice was very calming, offering the same attitude for the sweating officer. "This is Agent Hotchner, he is the one you spoke to on the phone."

"Yes, we need you in here." He says motioning to a room where the blinds were pulled.

"Do you want just us, or can the whole team come." Hotch asks.

"I-I would be more comfortable if it was just the two of you." The officer wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand before walking toward the door. Hotch and Anna give each other a sceptical glance. Anna shrugs before following the officer into the room.

Hotch stays behind for a second turning toward the team. "Reid and J.J I want you to-" Hotch stops when he realizes he has no idea what was going on. That they did not have any where to go. "I want everyone to check into the hotel, Anna and I will join you later." He commands before entering the room with the others.

"Well you heard him." Rossi states picking up his bag and heading out of the department. The remanding team looks at each other before following him out.

**Review Please! They rock and it makes me want to write more!**


	5. Jokes and Secrets

**No classes means a new chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

When Hotch walks into the room he finds Anna sitting at the table with an older man who looked to be starting to bald. His wrinkled face was in his hands. Anna gently patted his arm whispering words to him.

"Mr Kenning," Anna starts in her clamming voice. _She seams to be needing that skill a lot today. _Hotch thinks as he joins them at the table. "This is Agent Aaron Hotchner. He is the Unit chief of this unit." She motions over to him. The man looks over, Hotch could tell by his expression that this was a man who was not used to being nervous. "I am sure this all is just a miss understanding. We need to speak with our team and I would like you to be taken to a room at the hotel we are staying with. You will always have two people with you and two people outside your door." Anna stands and sends a motion to Hotch to follow.

After they leave the room Anna starts. "Mr Kenning is a CIA op. This morning he woke up to find the person that him and his partner were tracking lying next to him dead. There was a bomb that went off in the room and he can not remember last night. He has asked that the CIA not be informed. He does not seem to trust them. I want Morgan and Seaver sent over here to escort him to the hotel with a police escort, no Syrians and no marked cars. I want you and Rossi to check out the crime screen, take Reid with you. Send J.J here, I will need her assistance with the press."

"So I am not in charge of this case any more?" Hotch jokes. He realized he most likely would not be in charge if Anna was asked along.

"Sorry Aaron. It is just..." She seemed to not be able to find the words. "We will run it together. You speak with the team and I will speak with you. I need to inform the director of this, get his advice on the CIA contacting. If I can, I will not inform them."

"I will contact the team." He says turning toward the doors. "Oh," he turns back around toward Anna. She stops with her hand on the door handle. "I don't care about not being in charge. You could have taken it over completely."

Anna smiles as they part their ways to their jobs.

"So..." Morgan says walking into Reid's hotel room. Reid looks up from his book squinting at his new guest.

"How did you-"

Morgan cuts him off before he can finish his question. "Let's talk about Anna."

"Let's not." Reid looks down at his book, not wanting to say another word.

"Come on man! Tell me what happened between you two. Something had to have happened."

"Define something."

"Like, did you guys-"

"No, literally define 'something'" Reid smiles up at him.

Morgan's jaw drops, _define something, was that ever a vocab word in school?_ He thinks. "Um..."

"Pronoun-A thing that is unspecified or unknown. Adverb-Used for emphasis with a following adjective functioning as an adverb."

"Why do you know that?"

"That is the first thing Anna asked me. 'Define something' I could not answer her. Then I found out that she realized that I probably would not know and that would give me a reason to talk to her again."

"Is she younger than you or older?" Morgan asks.

"She is two years younger than me. I joined the agency when I was 21 as did she."

"She had to graduate college a year early."

"She did. She graduated high school when she was seventeen."

"Because of age?"

"No, because of brains. She skipped fourth grade."

"So, she is a genius too?"

Reid laughs a bit as he flips a page in his book. "Hardly. I tell her she skipped it because of a flaw in the computer system at her school."

"That's nice of you." Morgan jokes. _I don't ever remember seeing this side of a Reid before. _

A knock sounded at the door, as Morgan went to answer, Reid stood to put his book on his bed. Hotch walks into the room nodding to Morgan. "Morgan, head over to the police station and Palanco will inform you of the case. Reid you will be going with Rossi and me to the crime sceen."

"This case is still need to know?" Morgan asks as they leave the hotel room.

"Yes, but now you are in the know." They all smile at the unprofessional statement.

Anna sat with her glasses on, leaning back in her chair. "Yes Sir, I understand." The door opens and in walks Reid with a smile, followed by Rossi and Hotch. Anna hold up a finger for them to wait as she finishes her conversation. "What did it look like over there?" She asks as she sets the phone back on its base.

"Like a bomb went off." Rossi jokes taking a seat in one of the plush chair in front of her condemned desk.

"Thank you Rossi. I meant what did it add to the profile."

"Not much. The victim was an Israeli man." Hotch starts.

"The bomb was a self-made, which is expected of a CIA agent. How ever the bomb was not meant to go off when it did. There was a problem with the trigger." Reid adds.

Anna opens her mouth to say something but closes it again to think before speaking. "Could it be possible that the two were working together and before Kenning got out the bomb set off? Maybe he just doesn't remember. Could we do a cogent interview?" Anna directs at Hotch.

"Why ask me? You're the boss." He smiles at her.

"Who is the best at conducting the interviews on your team?"

"I'm not sure. Prentiss was the best, now..."

"I can do it. Reid, join me." She commands standing from her seat and fixing her blouse.

The couple walks out of the department and toward a SUV. "You want to drive?" Reid asks holding up his keys.

"No, you can. I want to go over his file again." She says holding up the tan folder that had the FBI logo on the front. The couple steps up into the car and begin driving to the hotel.

There was no speaking between the two until Anna closes the envelope quickly and looking over at Reid. "Spence... It is going to suck to go back to desk work." Spence noticed that the break in between _Spence _and _it_ meant she was going to say something else and she changed her mind.

"Yea, to bad I get to go out into the field if we get another case. As you sit in your office all alone. Doing paper work, and talking to politicians." He prods smirking at her.

"Stop!" She yells before laughing. She takes a breath and looks over at him. "You know that was not what I was going to say. I added it to get out of saying what I wanted."

"Really? I didn't notice!" He smirks at her before looking back at the road. His left arm was resting on the door and his head was on his hand. Anna loved it when it was just them. Spencer was the Spencer she knew. The one that was around with Morgan and Rossi, he was different.

"Well I am happy you noticed since it is your job."

"So what were you _going_ to say?" He asks as they reach the hotel.

"Oh look were here." Anna states getting out of the SUV and leaving Reid sitting there confused.

**Review Please!**


	6. Tricked

**I am not so sure about this chapter, Let me know what you think!**

"Ma'am" Morgan says as Anna and Reid walk into the hotel room of the CIA agent. "He's asleep. Seaver is in the bathroom."

"And you are wondering if I am here to check up on you?" Anna asks putting her bag on one of the plush seats in front of the TV.

"No Ma'am."

"Morgan, for God sake stop calling me 'Ma'am'" She almost yells,flipping around to face him. "You are the only person who calls me Ma'am and it drives me nuts!"

"Okay Agent Palanco, what are you doing here?"

"We are going to try a cognitive interview. Some information came up at the crime scene" Reid explains.

"What information?" Kenning asks walking out from the bedroom. Seaver was behind him.

"Just some things that were inconsistent."Anna explains with a nice smile. "Mr. Kenning, may I speak with you in the bedroom?" She requests motioning for the room he just vacated. He nods and the two disappear behind the door.

"What was inconsistent?" Seaver inquires as they all take seats, Reid took the one with Anna's stuff and placed the bag on the floor before entering the conversation.

"The bomb was set off before it was meant to, Anna, ah, Palanco thinks that the other member did not mean for Kenning to be in there when it went off." Reid explains.

"Do you think so?" Seaver asks

"Mostly, except when Palanco and Hotch interviewed him, he said he was next to the other victim. That is not the place he where he would fall. He would have been across the room. Or if he was next to the man, he would have been on top of him when the bomb went off."

"But that is just a guess isn't it Reid? I mean he could have fallen down next to the guy." Morgan interrupts.

"I guess so." Reid looks down at his hands, not knowing what else to say.

Meanwhile in the room Anna was starting to talk with Kenning. Kenning sat on the bed as Anna stood in front of him. "Agent Kenning, there was some inconsistencies at the crime scene. I would like to do a cognitive interview with you. I will ask you a few questions, you will do your best to relive the night. Can you do that for me?"

"Agent Palanco, I am not a child, please do not talk to me like one."

"Sorry, it is how we are told to act when we speak with a victim."

"Okay, let's start talking."

"They have been talking for a long time." Morgan states standing from his chair and starts to pace in front of the TV.

"Can you worry somewhere else?" Seaver asks moving around to try and see the basketball game.

"Morgan, the interviews take time." Reid remarks sitting farther back in his chair.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Morgan states before walking over to the door.

"Morgan, you can't interrupt!" Seaver shouts but Morgan walks into the room.

It was quiet for a few second before Morgan screams, "Reid get in here!" Reid looks over at Seaver before they go running into the room. Inside Anna laid down on the floor not moving. Morgan squats next to her with his hand over her mouth.

"She is still breathing." Morgan states.

"What happened?" Seaver asks walking over to the open window as Reid runs to Anna. Morgan stands as Reid takes his place next to Anna. Morgan pulls out his phone and tells Seaver to do so as well.

"I don't know, but call Hotch and tell him what's going on." He says as he dials and calls a number. "Yes I need an ambulance at the Hilton on 24th."

"How the hell did you three not hear anything!" Hotch screams as Morgan and Seaver sit at a conference table in front of him.

"He didn't make a sound Hotch." Morgan tries to explain but Hotch was in to much of a temper to calm down.

"Well then someone should have been in there with her."

"But it offers better results of only one person is in the room with the victim." Seaver tries but is shout down by Hotch.

"This man was a CIA agent who's partner went rouge. One of you should have been in there with her."

"She did not ask for anyone." Morgan tries again.

"Then you should have offered." Hotch takes a deep breath before turning to actually look at the both of them. "Have we heard from Reid? Is she awake yet?"

"He hasn't called but he said he would soon after anything happened. So he might have just not have gotten the chance to call yet." Seaver forced her voice to be calming, as she has heard Anna do many times. She figured it could be very useful in this conversation.

All Anna could think was that her head was killing her and that it was way to bright where she was. "God can we turn down the lights." She mumbles as her hand flies to her head. She notices that there is weight to her hand and something was attached to it. She slowly opens her eyes to her name being said. "Why the hell am I in a hospital Spencer?" She asks not looking at him. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed with his hands folded up on the mattress.

"Because Morgan, Seaver and I were not paying attention." Spencer starts. "I'm sorry Anna."

She turns to face him with a sweat smile on her face. "Spencer that did not even come close to answering my question."

"Your interview with Kenning must not have gone well. But when we went in you were knocked out and he was gone through the window." He explains putting his head into his hands.

"Kenning's face when he remembered..." Anna starts before shaking her head. "I was about ready to grab my gun when he jumped me. He took my gun Spence."

"Well, we will get it back when we find him."

"He defiantly was working with the other agent and they were not supposed to kill that Israeli. He was meant to become a contact. That was as far as we got." Anna recants the interview before Spencer calls Hotch to inform him of the new information.

**Review Please!**


	7. Checking Up

**Thank you for the reviews! I read them after I wrote this chapter and it was funny that one of you hit the nail on the head.**

"You know you can stay the rest of the day." Reid states, or rather complains, the day after the attack.

"No, I am still in charge. Did they find anything yet?" Anna says as she throws the close from the prior day into her bag.

"No, nothing."

"Then lets get going so we can help." Anna smiles walking out of the room. Reid shakes his head before following her out. The two enter the SUV and begin driving back to the department.

"You feel all right, correct?" Reid asks as they reach the department.

"I'm fine Spence. I do not have a concision, no broken bones, nothing is even sprained. I'm fine."

"Okay." Reid gives in before they leave the car. Anna enters first and heads right to the room given to the FBI team.

"How are you feeling?" J.J asks before she could get to the room.

"I'm fine." Anna laughs. "Why is everyone asking that?"

J.J looks at her like she was insane. "Because you were attacked yesterday."

"And I came out without a scratch."

"Fine, but I think you should go rest."

"Seriously J.J I feel fine." She insists before entering the room. J.J looks at Reid stunned by Anna's acts.

"She always pushes herself." He whispers before entering the room before following him as well shaking her head.

"What do we have Hotch?" Anna asks. Hotch opens his mouth with a worried look on his face. She holds up her finger toward him before yelling, "I swear to god if you ask me if I am alright, I will issue the whole team to desk duty for a month."

"I was going to say that we have no leads, that I was about to send the team home to rest. There was no point in coming here."

"Of course." Anna smiles before turning and walking back out of the room.

Anna lies in her hotel room bed reading a book when a knock sounds at the door. She stands and walks over to the door and swings it open. "Well Spencer what do I owe the pleasure?"

He walks in with a smile. "Just checking up on you."

"Making sure I am still breathing?" Anna jokes shutting the door and joining him in the centre of the room. She puts her hands on his vest and starts to unbutton it. "When did you start dressing like this?"

"Dressing like what?" He asks taking a step closer to her and placing his hands on her hips.

"Like, I don't know. A pop singer."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do. Just wondering when you turned into such a 'cool guy'. With you short hair and wayfarers and your vests and ties that are purple and blue. Who gave you the tips of fashion?"

"A book." He smiles down at her as she rant.

"A book? What book?"

"I don't remember," He states with a goofy smile.

"You can't not remember, it's impossible."

"I can forget stuff."

"No, you can't" She laughs pushing on his chest. "It is impossible, and you told me that."

"So I am lying. It wasn't a book." Spencer prods.

Anna steps toward him and pokes him in the chest. "You, are driving me crazy."

"Good" He states wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

Anna reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. "I can think of many reasons why this is wrong."

"Don't think."

"I can't it's impossible. You taught me that too." Anna's smiles disappears just before Reid's lips touch hers. Reid crosses his arms and pulls her closer. Anna works her fingers into his hair. Anna pulls back not long after the kiss starts. "Spencer, I can't-" He cuts her off with another kiss.

Anna gives in and walks them back to one of the plush chairs. Spencer sits down and pulls Anna down to straddle his lap. "It's been awhile since we've been in this position." Anna sits back to look at him in the face.

"And nothing can come of it. I mean it would be different if we were in D.C but we are on a case. It would not even be okay back home. I guess-"

"Stop. I know it's wrong." Spencer starts moving his hands to her thighs. "But Anna, since you got here, meaning D.C not here as in here here." Anna laughs at his ash of words. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I've missed you. And I haven't really noticed that until I thought I might lose you yesterday."

Anna puts her hands on his face gently and moves her thumbs over his cheeks. "You are not going to lose me. I am to much of a hard head to die."

"No, you push yourself to hard and it will eventually kill you." Anna smiles touching their foreheads together.

"Spencer Reid, Why must you always be such a caring guy?"

"Because if someone wasn't there to look out for you there would be nothing left." He remarks feeling tears coming to his eyes as he felt Anna's hit his cheek.

"Thank you for that." She sniffs against her tears. A knock sounds at the door. Anna looks up and wips her eyes. "Oh God" She says as she hears Hotch's voice calling her name.

"Maybe they found him." Reid offers as Anna removes herself from him and answers the door.

"What's up?"

Either Hotch did not notice the tears or he decided to ignore them. "The found the other CIA agent. He was dead in the back of an alley way. He was killed using a 22."

"Mine?" Anna asks her eyes growing wide. "Do you think it was Kenning?"

"I don't know. But Rossi and I are heading toward the crime scene. I want you to stay here."

"You can't tell me what to do Hotchner." Anna crosses her arms as she remarks. "I outrank you."

"But I am in charge of the case after your accident. Courtesy of the director." Hotch does not say another word and walks down the hall.

"What!" Anna screams after him. "Hotchner!"

**Review Please**


	8. Memories

**So for this chapter I am kind of guessing on some stuff. You have to go to college before you go to the academy for the FBI. And in an episode Hotch says that Reid joined the FBI when he was 21, I don't know if that means the academy or the team. So I put how it would make sense in this story. Anna would have joined the academy when she was 20. Do to the fact that she graduated from high school a year early. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Why can't I sleep!" Anna screams punching the pillow before falling back down on it. There was no point it yelling about it. She knew why she couldn't sleep. It was a mixture of over sleeping in the hospital and the mixture of the feelings that were overwhelming her. The worry of being fired from her position a month after she received it. Then there was the way Spencer and her had acted that night. She enjoyed it, and they could not have a relationship. "This would be a lot easier if we had never met!"

_Seven Years Ago_

_ A young Anna sat at a table in the library. Her books completely forgotten under her as she squints across the room with her pen cap resting on her lips. "Anna?" A girl asks sitting across from her. Anna did not react. "Anna!" The girl ups her voice level._

_ Anna jumps and looks over at the girl with raised eyebrows. "Huh?" She asks._

_ "What are you staring at?"_

_ "That guy over there." She says pointing with the pen towards a young guy with light brown hair that was almost to his shoulders._

_ The girl looks back before turning back. "That's Doctor Reid."_

_ "Doctor? He doesn't look older then us."_

_ "He's on his second year here. He is 23." _

_ "So, he is three years older then me..." Anna starts with a smirk._

_ "Two, today is his birthday."_

_ "How do you know this Natalie?"_

_ "He is the teaching assistant in my eight am class."_

_ "So obviously he is smart."_

_ "You know your idea on high IQ's." Natalie states looking back down at her book._

_ "There are exceptions." Anna smiles closing her books and shoving them into a bag. "I am going to go talk to him."_

_ "Of course you are." Natalie smiles as Anna leaves the table. Anna walks over and sits down in front of Reid._

_ "Good morning." She states jollily. He nods to her without a word. She opens her notebook and states. "Can you define 'something' for me?"_

_ "'Something' as in the word?"_

_ "Yes 'something'" He looks at her with his mouth open._

_ "A thing that is unspecified or unknown."_

_ "Thanks." She says writing it down._

_ "Why in the world do you need to know that?" He asks putting down his pen and looking at her._

_ "I don't. I just wanted to see if you could answer. Since you must be a genius to be a doctor at the age of 23 and be going into a different career." She states putting down her own pen and looking up at him._

_ "I have PhD's in Mathematics, __Chemistry and Engineering, I also have BAS in Psychology and Sociology."_

_ "Okay so you are a genius."_

_ "IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and I can read 20,000 words per minute."_

_ "Of course you can." She smiles at him. "Want to go to dinner with me?"_

_ "Uh..." He starts but she starts talking again before she even notices his hesitation._

_ "It is past eight and you have been here as long as I have, so you need dinner. Why not go with me? Company is always nice."_

_ "Why not." He says packing up his bag. Anna smiles to her self as she packs up her own._

Anna smiles as the memory of the first time they met. Although she is not sure that is her favourite memory of them.

_Six Years Ago_

_ "Congratulations!" Anna smiles as Spencer walks over to her in his new suit. He was now officially an FBI agent. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. _

_ "Thanks" He says returning her hug with one arm._

_ "Doctor Reid?" A voice comes from beside them. They pull apart and look to the man standing next to him. He was an older man. With almost grey, balding hair. He gave the two a kind smile before saying, "I'm Agent Gideon from the Behaviour Analysis Unit. We were wondering if you would like to come and work with us."_

_ Anna gives a big smile to Spencer as he stands there with his mouth open. "Spence?" Anna whispers giving him a little nudge. _

_ "Yes, yes I would!" He blurts out._

_ Gideon smiles at his loud answer. "Someone will be in touch. It will be nice to have you on the team." After Gideon leaves Anna turns to Reid with a big smile._

_ "Spencer!" She yells throwing her arms around his neck. "This is what you wanted, why arn't you happy?"_

_ "I don't know." He says shoving his hands into his pockets. Anna removes her hands and pulls on his elbow._

_ "Come on, let's go back to the apartment." _

_ The apartment was a small two bedroom apartment right off campus. They had bought it second semester, and now Anna had to find a new room mate. If her and Natalie would not be fighting so much lately she would ask her. "Do you want to order food or something?" Anna asks walking into the kitchen and grabbing two water bottles._

_ "No." Spencer says sitting down on the sofa. Anna frowns at his mode as she hands him one of the bottle. "Thanks." He says as she sits down next to him._

_ "What's up?"_

_ The question hangs I the air for a while before he finally speaks up. "The job offer made me realize that I have to move away from here and that I won't get to see you everyday."_

_ Anna smiles at him before saying, "We will still see each other. You think just because you are moving away our friendship is going to end?" Spencer just gives her a look. Of course he thought that, that was how is life has gone up until this point. "Spence," Anna says putting down her water and scooting closer to him. She places her hands on his arm and looks into his eyes. "Nothing is going to change just because you are moving. We are still going to be as close as we were here. Nothing can change that. I will never revoke our friendship."_

_ "Even if Evan decides that after you too graduate you are moving back to Mississippi."_

_ "Do I seem like the kind of girl who would do what ever her boyfriend wants just because?" _

_ "No, but you love Evan." Anna looks away from him and starts playing with the stings hanging off her skirt. "You love him, right?"_

_ "I don't know." She says barley audible. "I mean it's only been two months. I said I loved him as we were fighting. I have not even told him that."_

_ "So... you don't love him?" He pushes._

_ "I don't know!" Anna scream hitting the sofa and standing up. She walks around the coffee table and refuses to look at Reid. _

_ "I think you don't want to decide." He starts standing and walking over to her. "Because saying you don't know is easier than saying you don't."_

_ "Shut-" Anna starts but I cut off when Reid kisses her. He pulls her against him and holds firm against her pushes. She gives in and wraps her hands into his hair. "Spencer" She whispers when he pulls away._

_ "And I think that is why you do not want to admit to him."_

_ "Your annoying." She smiles before pulling his lips back to hers._

_ Spencer pulls their lips apart and takes Anna's hand leading them back to the sofa. Once they reached it Reid sat down and brought Anna into his lap before kissing her again. Spencer lets his hands slide up under her skirt and rests on her upper thighs. "Spence" She says pushing away from him and placing her hands on his over top of her skirt._

_ "What?" He asks sincerely._

_ "I've never done... that... before." _

_ "Your still..."_

_ "Yea." They sit there looking at each other for a while. _

_ "We don't-" Anna makes him shut up with her lips._

_ "Did I say I didn't want to?" She asks keeping her face close to his. _

_ "Anna..." Reid starts again but Anna doesn't say anything. Just climbs off his lap , takes his hand and leads him to one of the bedrooms off of the living room. Anna turns around once they are in the room and kisses him again. "Are you sure?" Once again she does not reply and walks them back until they meet the bed._

Anna wipes the tears that start coming to her eyes. "God Damn." She says stands and leaves her room. She walks down the hallway a few room and knocks on the door.

Reid comes to the door with him gun. "Anna?" He whispers with a worried expression. She doesn't answer him just walks in and kisses him. She lets go of his face with one hand and shuts the door.

**This chapter gave me some trouble. I hope it was good! Review Please.**


	9. Advice

**This is now officially the farthest I have made it in any story on this site. I am going to take a minute and congratulate myself.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

The team joined in the conference room the next morning. "There was nothing at the crime scene that would tell us where Kenning would have gone. But everything we are seeing shows he has lost his wits." Rossi states from his seat at the end of the table. Hotch and Anna stand up next to each other beside the table.

"We need to contact the CIA." Anna says looking over a Hotch. "Is that my job or yours?" She crosses her arms and looks at him.

"That would be your jurisdiction. You are still in charge in the eyes of politics." Anna gives him a hard glance before leaving the room.

"J.J, go with her." Hotch starts. "I am afraid her emotions might get the FBI and the CIA in a difficult situation." J.J nods and leaves following her order. "Rossi, Seaver, with me. I want to talk with the police." Seaver and Rossi leave with Hotch, leaving Reid and Morgan to look over the files on the table.

Reid watches as the rest of the team leaves before selecting a file and starting to read. Morgan just looks at him with a smirk. "So, what was little miss chief doing in your room last night."

Reid's head shoots up. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Reid. I saw her leaving this morning."

"Drop it Morgan."

"Oh come on man! You look like you got laid last night." Reid looks up from his folder and glares at Morgan. He doesn't reply and looks down at his folder. "What is the history between you two?"

"None of your business." Reid ends the conversation. Morgan had nothing to comply to his statement. He had no idea what to say.

"I would like to see you face to face to discuss this Agent Palanco." The head of the CIA tells Anna over the phone.

"Yes sir. Does that mean you are going to fly the whole way down to Wyoming?"

"Yes Ma'am I am. I will see you at 1500 tomorrow morning." The line went dead before Anna could answer.

"So we are going to meet the director of the CIA?" J.J asks looking over at Anna as she places the phone back down on the receiver.

"No offence J.J, but I believe it might just be Agent Hotchner and I." Anna pulls her legs up to the chair and places her chin on them. J.J nods and looks down at a file in her lap. "J.J?" Anna speaks up after a second. J.J looks up to her with her eyebrows raised. "Have you ever made a quick decision based off of a memory?"

"Yes a few times. Is that how you made the decision about having the interview with Kenning?" J.J asks looking concerned.

"No, this is not case related." Anna draws out the sentence flashing her eyes over at J.J. She knew that she would get the idea.

"Oh."

"Yea. I can not think about whether or not it was a good idea."

"May I speak completely out of term." J.J asks setting her file up on the desk. Anna nods, fulling intent on listening to her words. "Spencer and you seem to know each other very well. The way Reid acts when your around is completely different then he has with anyone else. If the memory was about your feelings for him and then you went to see him. I think it was a good idea. Your feelings were not just from the past, they were from the present as well. I know that we are not supposed to date within the burea and you are defiantly not allowed to have affairs with superiors but, Garcia is dating another annalist and I am sure no one in the office would tell on you. Hell, I married a detective we worked with on a case."

"It's not important that the secret would be kept. I would be fired no matter what happened. We could never get married. What would be the point in having a relationship?"

"You love him." J.J states. Anna looks over at her as tears start coming down her cheeks.

"And you think it is strange of me to pick my career over love."

"I don't know that you are picking your career over love. You are in the middle of a difficult situation." J.J voice was one of a caring mother. Anna knew why the team loved her.

A knock sounds at the door before it opens to reveal Reid. "Hey, Hotch called and said everyone should go to lunch and I was..." He dwells off as he sees Anna's tears. "What's wrong?" He takes a few more steps inside the room his face turning into worry.

"I will leave you two alone." J.J says standing, giving them a smile and leaving the room.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks again. He walks over and kneels down beside her chair.

"Nothings wrong." She says wiping her eyes. "Come on you said we could go to lunch." Anna stands fixing her pants and giving her hand to Spencer to stand as well.

"So, your fine."

"Yea, I yawned."

"Then why did J.J leave?" Anna was speechless. She had a love hate relationship with profiling.

"Spencer. We can't have this conversation here."

"Your crying about me?"

"Let's go to lunch." Anna states stepping around him.

"Wait," He says grabbing her arm. "Are you unhappy about last night?"

"No, Spence. I'm unhappy that nothing can come of last night. We would lose our jobs."

"It never directly states in any rule guide that agents can not date. Not even superiors."

"But it is another nail in the coffin if they want to fire me."

"They don't want to fire you."

"Then how do you explain them putting Hotchner in charge." Anna asks turning around and crossing her arms.

"They were worried about you."

"Why? The doctors said nothing was wrong."

"Hotch, called the director." Anna's mouth drops at the new facts.

"He called him. Saying that... what? I was unstable?"

"No, he was worried for your health. Hotch had an agent that returned before she was ready. It cost her her job and almost her life. He did not want that to happen again." Spencer relents dropping his head.

"This agent? Were you close?" Anna asks taking a step closer to him. She puts her hands on his arms and moves them in comforting strokes.

"Yea," Spencer says looking down at her. "Her name was, is Elle. We were friends."

"Close friends?"

"Just friends." Reid says noticing her expression. "But she shot a man, out of hate and the feeling of it being another man. That was why Hotch asked for jurisdiction and why he did not want you at the crime scene."

"I'm not going to shoot someone."

"I know. Come on lets go to lunch." And with that Reid leads them out of the room.

**Please Review. Good or Bad**


	10. Secrets Reviled

**So i have been a little delayed with this one. But the title of this chapter is defiantly true.**

**Hope you like it. Happy Reading!  
><strong>

Anna, Reid, Morgan and Seaver all watch as, what looked like a police escort on steroids, pull up in front of the police department. Anna squints out as a car empties and the men from inside go to open the door for the big SUV. "You would think the president was in town or something." She states as the group walks in the building. Morgan smirks as she walks away from the group to meet the other. "Welcome to Wyoming Mr. Director." She greets putting her hand out to the man in the centre of the mob. He was a rather skinny man, but very fit. He had dark black hair that was beginning to grey and the wrinkles in his face become apparent as he smiles to her.

"You must be Agent Palanco."

"Yes sir. Would you like to go speak in... well I as going to say my office but it isn't really mine. The office I am borrowing then?" She stumbles on her words, which makes her nervous. _Why are Hotch and Rossi not here yet? And where is J.J? _Despite her slip, the director smiles at her and nods. They walk back into the office Anna was occupying there.

Once the door is shut the director takes a seat in a chair in front of the desk and begins talking. "These agents of mine... What did you say their names are?"

"Kenning and Marsden." Anna says pulling two pictures out of the folder and handing them to him. Kenning's was the one taken when he was brought in, Marsden's was the one of him dead.

"And they said they worked for the CIA?"

"Well Kenning did. He said they were on a mission to find this man," She pauses to pull out the picture of the dead Israeli. "that they were told to make him an asset."

The director takes in a deep breath before speaking. "Marsden is an agent of ours. His job was to find this man." He holds up the picture of the Israeli man. "And he was told to keep an eye out for this man." He holds up the picture of Kenning. "That he was dangerous and was on a mission to kill," Once again he holds up the picture of the Israeli man. "This man."

"Kenning is not an agent?"

"No, he is a contract killer." Anna's head falls into her hands.

"We were played." She states as tears come to her eyes. She lets her hands fall from her face. "What do you want to do know?"

"I think you should hand this over to us." The director states sitting back in his seat and tossing the photos onto the desk.

"That is not my decision any longer. That would be our Directors. I can give you the number."

"I have the number. May I have some privacy?" Anna nods before standing and walking out of the room to find Hotch standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Agent Hotchner, may I speak with you in the conference room?" He nods and follows her in, his scowl still present. "We might be going home."

"What did the director say?"

"Kenning isn't an agent, he is a contract killer. Marsden was told to look out for him when he was picking up the Israeli man. In my opinion, I think Marsden put him in there on purpose. Take two birds out with one big stone."

"Now that we have Intel," Hotch pauses so he can stand right in her face. "You had no right to speak with him without me present. You are not in charge at the moment."

"No, I am not. But the director asked to speak with the person that he spoke with on the phone. That was me, you told me to call him, so it was my position to speak with him." Hotch was speechless, he had nothing else to say. Everything she was saying was correct and he knew it.

"Were done Hotchner." Anna finishes and walks out of the room, then out of the department.

"Anna, Anna." Morgan says chasing after her.

"What Agent Morgan?" Anna scowls turning around to look at him.

"You can not just leave-"

"Everyone needs to stop telling me what to do!" She screams at him. "I may not have control over this case, but I do have control over our section of the bureau and I defiantly have control over myself."

"Then let me take you back to the hotel. I don't want you to drive."

"I am cleared for everything, I can drive myself." She turns back around and walks toward the SUV only to stop, noticing she does not have keys to it. She takes a breath with her hand on the handle.

"Looking for these?" Morgan asks holding up a pair of keys.

Anna glances over at him with a hard glare before softening. She turns completely toward him. "Before I say this, know that I am not being sarcastic," She starts. "That you for caring, I don't know why I am such a hard ass on you. I guess you were just a person to take stress out on. You all are so close, I don't want to ruin that."

"Then lets get you back to your room and to sleep. Because to tell you the truth little one, You look exhausted." Morgan says walking her around to the passengers side and opening the door for her.

Once Morgan was in the drivers seat Anna starts speaking again. "When we get back to D.C., I want us all to go out."

"We go out as the team a lot. Added you would just be fun. Also it gives Reid someone to be with. Hell we try to set him up all the time, but he never seems to listen to us." Morgan stops but Anna could tell he wanted to say something else. "Has Reid ever been... I don't know how to say it..."

"What, like a ladies man?" Anna jokes laughing a bit. "Well I could tell you a secret, that does not leave this car." Morgan nods to her. "I lost my virginity to him." Morgan was speechless. He kept looking at the road and back at her with his mouth open. "Close your mouth Morgan, that is not very attractive."

"When?" Was all he could get out."

"Six years ago? I think." She says looking up.

"Holy crap." Was all he said.

"I also cheated on my boyfriend with him. Broke up with my boyfriend and a month later broke up with Spencer. Basically it was not a fun few months."

"I would see why." Morgan drove the rest of the way in silence. This was going to be the worst secret to hide. Especially from Garcia.

**Please Review! The last few chapters I feel like no one was reading.**


	11. The Talk

**I am so sorry it has been so late! But I hope this is a good chapter. I like it.**

"So, we pitch this to the team and see what they say." Anna asks Morgan as they board the plane. Reid was giving them strange looks all day. I fact the entire team was giving them weird looks. They did not tell anyone that they had come to a truce. But they would find out soon.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Morgan smiles. They were the last two to board and stopped in front of everyone.

"Can we speak with you guys for a minute?" Anna asks setting her bag down on the sofa.

Morgan waits until everyone is looking at him and starts, "We want everyone to get together. So when we get home we have reservations at **_Estadio."_**

******"We are all going to get dressed up and go out to dinner. After that we are going to hit a few bars and I am going to get to know each of you better."**

** "That is a very fancy place. It is a black tie restaurant." Hotch starts.**

** "It is, and I am paying." Anna smiles moving over to sit down on the sofa next to Spencer.**

** "Now I know you make more than us, but how can you afford to pay for all of us. That would be around eight hundred dollars." J.J interrupts getting worried that the young women could be biting off more than she could chew.**

** Reid answered her question, "Anna has a surprisingly big band account."**

** "Oh, from what? I thought Rossi was our resident money loader." **

** "I am sure he has plenty more than me." She states smiling over at Rossi. **

** Rossi leans closer to her and gives her an option. "How about we split the check?"**

** "What about this. I pay for dinner. You pay for the drinks at the bar."**

** "I pay for drinks everywhere." They stare at each other for a while before Anna gives in.**

** "This is going to be a fun night." Seaver states from her seat and J.J turns to smile at her.**

** Anna stood in her apartment trying her best to zip up the zip on her dress. To bad it was only close to her lower back and she could not get it further up. She stops trying and places her hands on her hips. ****_Now what?_**

** She hears the door open of her apartment. ****_Thank goodness!_**** "Spencer!" She shouts soon he walks in with his hands in his pockets. **

** "Having a problem?" He jokes.**

** She turns to him and gives him a smirk. "Do, I want to go out with my dress gaping open."**

** "All right, but I think you might get some looks."**

** "Your full of jokes tonight." Anna complains as Reid steps up behind her and zips up the dress.**

** He puts his mouth next to her ear, leaving his hands where they were even after the zip was up. "Full of them." Anna glances over at him with a smile before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. They stand there staring at each other for a while, in perfect silence.**

** Reid takes a breath before saying. "What are we doing?"**

** "As far as a relationship?" Anna asks. **

** "Yes." Anna did not know what to answer. They could not have a relationship. It was against the rules. It could never go any where.**

** "Spence, I want a relationship, but we could both lose our jobs if we did."**

** "No where in the rules does it specifically state that a relationship can not occur between two people in the bureau."**

** "Yes, but it would make any mistake we make probable cause to be fired."**

** "So I am not as important as a job?" Spencer asks dropping his arms from her.**

** "No, of course you are!" She says pulling on his jacket. "I want to date you. I want to have a relationship with you."**

** "Then why can't you?" He yells. She was taken back by his increased voice.**

** "It can't go any where." She almost whispers. He turns to look at her understanding the hesitation now. "I want to get married and have kids, Spence. I also want to have a good income so that those children would be well off."**

** "They would be, even if only one of us was working. I would give up my job for you."**

** "No, I would not let you give up your job. I would give up mine. Plus, doesn't the wife usually stay home with the kids?" She jokes, bringing a smile to his face. "So have we come to an agreement? We date and if it works out, I resign?"**

** Reid looks over at her with a smile. "Lets talk about that when the time goes." **

** Anna smiled at him. "Lets go before Garcia blows up my phone." She grabs his hand and leads him from the room.**

** "Hi, reservation for nine, name Palanco." Anna says walking up to the greeter behind the stand.**

** "Yes, it is all set up in the back room. With me." He says ushering them through the restaurant and back to the room. Everyone took their seat. Will and J.J together, Reid and Anna together, Rossi and Seaver together, Morgan and Garcia together and Hotch sat at the end. ****_Prentiss should be next to him. _****J.J thought as she looked down at him as he was smiling and laughing with Anna.**

** "Well then, there is nothing left to discuss." Anna says as she backs up and takes a seat on Reid's lap.**

** "I don't agree." Morgan says taking another sip of his beer.**

** "Well then... we will have to test this. Tomorrow morning. 0600, you, me, FBI gym. Fight until someone calls mercy." Anna stares him down before drinking her beer. Reid starts laughing as he moves his hands to her hips to hold her in place. **

** "Better not get a hangover tonight baby." Garcia laughs **

** "I think I can take her." Morgan states as Hotch and Rossi come back with another round of beers. J.J and Will were off playing darts, every once and awhile they could hear then, joke fighting about something. Seaver had gone home. She had an emergency to deal with, she said.**

** "Take who?" Rossi asks taking his seat.**

** "Anna and Derek are going to fight tomorrow." Garcia says holding up her fists and squinting her eyes.**

** "Are they?" Hotch laughs.**

** "Morgan have you ever hit a girl before?" Rossi asks**

** "No, but I will." He points a finger at Anna who smirks at him. This was going to be something to watch.**

****Please Review!****


	12. Welcomed Help

**I know it has been forever! So sorry. But since it is now summer hopefully I can work.**

"I think I should get like a metal or something." Anna states as Morgan, Reid, Garcia and her walk out of the elevator two days later at work. They all had coffee from the same shop that they had met at for breakfast an hour ago.

"You know, no one likes an annoying winner." Morgan mutters with a slight smile.

"Sorry Derek." Anna waves goodbye to them as they part their ways.

"So," Morgan starts clasping his hand onto the younger man's shoulder. "How are you and little miss strong hold doing?"

"Morgan we have officially been back together for two three days." Reid's annoyance is shown through his words as he sets his bag down on his desk.

"Your point?" Garcia asks.

Reid glares at the both of them. Lucky for him, he was not required to give an answer. At that moment Strauss walked up beside them. "Ma'am." Reid jumps looking over at her.

"Agent Reid, you no longer need to call me ma'am I am no longer your boss." Strauss smiles at the young doctor.

"I am sorry about your..." Morgan hesitates, not knowing what to say next.

"Illness, diagnosis, cancer, any will do Agent Morgan." Strauss smiles. Garcia, Reid and Morgan look down away from Strauss. "It's okay. I have come to terms with this. Now, I want to help the new Section Chief. She called me and asked for some advice and I look forward to giving it to her." The group had to work to keep there expression from becoming surprised. "It was nice seeing you. Have a good day." They nod to each other before Strauss walks up to Anna office.

"Ma'am, Erin Strauss is here to see you." Rachel, Anna's secretary says from the door.

"Oh, send her in." Anna takes off her glasses and stands as Strauss walks into the office. "Hello Mrs. Strauss."

"Please, call me Erin."

"Okay, Call me Anna." The two sit down in silence.

"So, what would you like to ask me."

"Well it was very lovely speaking with you Anna." Strauss states standing from her chair and out stretching her hand for the younger women's.

"Thank you so much for everything. I needed some help with this job."

"I should have left you more in the notes. I apologize. I guess I was just angry about leaving the bureau. You will do well in this job, I can tell."

"Thank you Erin."

"Of course. Call me again, if you ever need help." They make their way toward the office door as they talk.

"I will, thank you again." They shake hands again before Erin leaves the room. Anna takes a deep breath before walking back into the office.

"You have a case?" Anna asks walking out into the bullpen and stopping when she sees Reid's go bag on his desk.

"Yea, you didn't hear?"

"Hotch hadn't-"

Hotch walks up beside her and hands her a folder. "I was just coming to give you this. Chicago."

"Morgan's home town." Reid laughs.

"Oh, good luck Derek." Anna states glancing over at Morgan who had a huge smile on his face.

"No, I love going home. My mother and sister love having us there as well." Morgan smirked throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh," Anna blinks. She never enjoyed seeing her family. It usually involved a lot of butt kissing on her part. She taps the folder on her hand before smiling up at them. "Well, be safe." She rubs Reid's arm before heading up to her office. A case would come when she needed him.

**Review Please!**


	13. Bad or Good Decisions

**I am hoping to finish this story up in the next chapter, but there will be a sequel. I have ideas for the future for Anna and Spencer.**

Anna had enough of the paper work. She stood from her desk and ignored her secretary as she made her way to Garcia's office. Garcia turns around to face the young women. "Bored huh?"

"Just a little." Anna walks over and sits down in the chair next to Garcia's and puts her head in her folded arms.

"Why don't you go home, it's late."

"It's only nine." Anna's voice sounds muffled and hurt.

"You okay?"

Anna turns her head toward the other women. She looked concerned for her new friend. "I'm fine Garcia. Just tired. Maybe I will go home."

"Sleeping is always a good idea." The two turn to the computer screen that now held the face of the young doctor.

"Well good evening Doctor Reid." Garcia smiles at him. "How was the flight?"

"Good, time change is a little confusing. Seaver and I were sent back to the hotel. Apparently we would not be helpful."

Anna sits up and looks into the computerized eyes of her boyfriend and jokes, "Are they chasing a guy through the woods?"

"They are actually." Reid states. Anna's eyes widen as she looks back and fourth between the two team members.

"They found the guy already, they are just waiting to catch him." Garcia aids her confusion.

"So, you should be home soon?" She asks turning back to Reid.

"Yes we should. Tomorrow." The two share a smile that made Garcia move her chair away to give the two privacy.

Tomorrow. Well _tomorrow_ was almost over and he still wasn't home. Anna knew how cases went. Hell that is what she did for the last five years. However, it did not take away from the fact that see wanted someone to sleep with tonight. When she was just about asleep she heard the door slowly opening. "Your back!" She shouts sitting up and looking over the back to the sofa. Reid smiles at her and sets his bag down.

"Yea, sorry I'm late. We got into a little trouble." He walks over and sits down, wrapping her in his arms.

She rests her head on his chest as she says, "Oh, I am sure I will hear about it tomorrow. No need to mess up my peaceful night with killers."

"Want to go to sleep? We have to be up for work in five hours." Reid states looking down into her eyes.

"Spencer Reid, I love you."

Reid stares at her. I was no the first time she had said this to him, but it was the first time in a while. "I love you too Anna Palanco."

A huge teenage smile forms on Anna's face before she kneels to kiss him.

"You are sure you made a good decision in coming back?" Anna asks Hotch as they stand in her office staring at each other. The teams last day in Chicago just have been relieved to her. The killer they had believed to be chasing turned into a team of killers. Who turned against the team and had a gun to most of them.

"I decided that the best idea would be to leave the situation to the locals. We believed that since the team had not been working together until we came into the picture. They would be easier managed by the locals."

"In that situation, it is the protocol to stay and take down the unsub or subs."

"It was my decision. We will stay in contact with the locals and help as we can. I am sorry I have made a mistake."

"As long as you work to deal with it. Keep me posted, and get your teams write ups on my desk." She sits back down with out a word and opens her laptop.

"God, what happened in that meeting?" Morgan asks reading a file from the case, perched on Reid's desk. Hotch had just stormed past them, yelling to get their write ups done before slamming his door closed.

"I am guessing that Anna did not like Hotch's decision." Seaver states still watching the closed door.

"We should have stayed." Morgan states looking back down at the folder.

"We should have. Though I do understand why Hotch thought we should come back."

"I just hope we made the right decision." Seaver states. They all sit in silence staring off in different directions.

**Review Please!**


End file.
